Broken Promises
by epicfail-writer
Summary: The Cullens left Forks, for Renesmee's safety. Both Jacob and Renesmee hate Edward, and don't want to leave the other. But what happens when Jacob meets Danielle, and Renesmee meets TJ? Will there be broken promises? Or will fates be intertwined again?
1. Far Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. I only own the characters not from the Saga.

* * *

_RENESMEE POV._

I ran a hand through my hair, my lips parted slightly. I missed _him_. I hated my father for making us move. I wanted to run home. Home to Forks. But I knew it'd be no use. Aunty Alice would see, and tell my dad. And then he'd come and stop me. I hated this. My eyes scanned the building in front of me. School. My worst nightmare.

With another long look, I headed up the stone steps. As I entered through the steps, I immediately felt uncomfortable. Stares bore into my back as I passed, and I could feel people assessing me, seeing if I was cool or not. I bit down on my bottom lip. I could do this, I told myself.

Although, it would be much easier with my family. But no way in hell was _I_ going to school with them, and calling them by their first names, instead of "Mum" or "Dad". Then again, it would be pretty funny to see them in school. I kept my hands in my pockets, and my eyes down on the floor as I headed to my locker. Thank God nobody came up and talked to me.

I unlocked my assigned locker, and dumped my books into it, leaving my bag empty. It was so much better. I then sighed and took out the picture I had stashed in my wallet. It was a picture of _him_. I missed him. I wanted to be with him right now. I needed to see him. See him smile. I slid the photo back just in time for the bell. First period, here I come.

* * *

The day went by pretty fast, and soon, I was on my way out from my last class – Gym. I still hadn't made any friends, and sat by myself at lunch, but it was not a big deal to me. I didn't mind. All I wanted was to go home, to Forks, to La Push. Hugging my books close to me, I headed down the stairs, towards the Red Ferrari that was deemed mine when we moved and my mother didn't want it.

"Hey."

My eyes widened. It was his voice. His familiar husky voice. I turned to where the voice had come from, and I was immediately disappointed. It was just some guy from my classes, who looked like _him_, but wasn't _him_. I noticed him, but I made paid not special attention to talking to him.

"Hey," I murmured, just to be nice.

"Renesmee, right?" Ugh. I just wanted to go home and cry. Why did he have to talk to me?

"Nessie," I corrected, that word burning holes into me. _He_ had given me that nickname. I shook my head, trying to erase the thoughts.

"TJ," he said, smiling, "I've seen you around school."

"Good for you," I said, casually. Why was he so persistent? Wasn't it obvious that I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment?

"You're not from here are you?" He had positioned himself in front of me, stopping me from moving. I shook my head.

"No," I said, "I'm from Forks…"

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, "That's cool. My mom's from La Push. I'm sure it's near, right?" I gasped slightly, but nodded. No wonder he looked like _him_.

"Cool," I said, "Well, I kinda have to go home now. . . I'll see you around tomorrow, yes?" I gave him an awkward smile, as he nodded and moved out of my way. I then headed to my car, and after I got in, I turned it on and drove off.

* * *

I arrived back home minutes later. I felt somewhat happy. Happier. Was it because I talked to TJ? I didn't know. I didn't care. I didn't have to hide my thoughts from my father, and hide my feelings from Uncle Jasper. I bounded up the stairs, and entered the house.

Nobody was home, and I was glad. For once, I didn't have eyes on me, as if waiting for me to breakdown and cry. Not that I would. Throwing my bag onto the floor, I ran up the stairs, and into my room. My room was special to me. It was the one place my father wasn't allowed in. I still hated him for making us move to Denali. His reason? My safety.

Although, I did like this house. My room faced the wide river, and the forest. Since it was on the upper level of the house, if I opened my glass windows, I could simply sit on the floor, my legs hanging off the sides, and enjoy the view. The only thing missing from the picture was _him_. Everytime I thought of _him_, my insides ached. How could my Dad do this? Break us up. We were made for each other. We were perfect halves – the perfect fit.

It had been 2 months, and I was still angry at my Dad. No matter how much Mum told me to forgive, I wouldn't. Not couldn't, wouldn't. Dad should know what it feels like to lose someone he loved. After all, he did leave Mum. And then _he_ patched Mum back up. They were best friend, and even though _he_ loved Mum, everything changed when I was born.

I ran a hand through my hair, sitting on the chair that was placed by my desk. On the desk were various pictures of me growing up – taken by Aunty Alice and Aunty Rosalie. All the pictures of _him_ with me were hidden away. After moving, I didn't want to see him. It hurt me. A lot. There were no pictures of my Dad either. The ones with him were the ones with my Mum.

The picture I loved the most was of one when I was merely 3 years old. With _him_. This wasn't put away because it was _him_ in his usual form. It was little me, with a big russet wolf.

My Russet Wolf.

My Jacob Black.

* * *

_This was written purely from boredom. Just something from the top of my head. I don't really think it'll be too popular. _

_Please review, and give me feedback. Good and bad. I'd like to know how I can improve. Also, suggest any thing you want to see in future chapters, and I'll most likely add it in. Thanks! Enjoy!  
_


	2. Can't Let You Go

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. I only own the characters not from the Saga.

_

* * *

_

_JACOB POV__**.**_

I was furious. I promised myself that the moment I see that blood-sucker, I'd rip his head off his whole body, cut him into pieces, burn him, and then throw his ashes into the ocean. How could he do this to _her_. She was his daughter. Didn't he love her? Oh yeah, he did. That was his excuse for leaving.

I hated him. I missed them. Yes, them. Not all the bl- Cullens were bad. Only Edward. He was a dick, a mighty big one. I was so pissed at him. Why was I even here? I didn't know. My black eyes looked up at the road in front of me. The road that led to the mansion. It wasn't because I had to come, I wanted to.

My hand gripped tightly on the steering wheel, and then I bit down on my bottom lip. Before I knew what was happening, I hit the accelerator and was heading back to La Push. I didn't want to come here. It was a mistake.

* * *

I arrived in the familiar town. It was good that I still had holidays. I loved the fact that La Push school worked differently to other schools. I had about another two weeks left of school. So much time. And there was nothing to do. I could go run in the woods, but then my thoughts would be open to the pack. Hell no. I didn't want that.

I parked my car at the edge of the street, and wondered over to the beach. I couldn't get _her_ out of my mind. I was annoyed. I had promised her that I wouldn't leave her, or let anything come between us. And who knew it'd be her Dad that would come between us. It was a promise we couldn't keep, I know that now. And the worst part was, Edward wouldn't tell me where they were going. It was like he had cut me open, and could've torn my heart out, but no. Instead, he just let me suffer in pain.

I bit down on my bottom lip, tasting blood. I was tempted to go find them, but how? I had no leads. I groaned in frustration, and decided to go to the one place I could be calm – the cliffs. I made my way up there, and sat by the edge, the wind against my face. It felt refreshing.

My thoughts were still on _her_, that I didn't hear someone approach from behind. Even if I did, I probably disregarded it. I finally looked up, hearing shuffling. It was a girl. She was new. I hadn't seen her around before. She was quite pretty. She had the same copper coloured hair, and brown eyes. I blinked slightly.

"Life sucks, huh?"

She let out a soft laugh, and I nodded, not knowing what to say. She saw down beside me, and wrapped her arms around her legs. I couldn't help but stare at her. She didn't look like _her_, but she was damn pretty.

What was I doing? I have a girlfriend. Or was it had? I didn't know anymore.

"Dani."

I stopped having a mini-war in my head and looked back at her. "Sorry?" I asked, unsure if she was talking to me.

"My name's Dani," she said, smiling, "Well, it's Daniella, but I hate that name." She let out another laugh, and I smiled. She was nice.

_And nice looking_, the voice in my head added. I frowned. What the hell was I doing?

"Jacob," I said, "Jacob Black. But Jake's fine."

Dani smiled again. "Cute name," she said. I felt my cheeks warming up. I coughed slightly, trying to make it go away. Dani then looked at me, a puzzled look on her face.

"You okay?" she asked. I nodded slowly, before standing up.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, "I… have to go. See you around." With that, I turned and headed towards the main beach.

Before I left, however, I heard her whisper to herself, saying 'I can't wait.' I was confused. My feelings were screwed up. I loved Renesmee, but seeing Dani made me feel something different. It wasn't imprinting, but I was somehow drawn to her. Not like gravity, but like…something else? I jogged over to my car, and after turning the key in the ignition, I drove back home, my thoughts muddled.

Then again, I didn't get it. I mean, Renesmee was gone. For good, probably. I'll probably never see her again, so why was I so worried? I could probably be friends with Dani, she seemed nice. But I probably wouldn't date her, I think. Shit. I was digging a hole for myself. And I was getting deeper every minute.

* * *

_Tehe. Just a chapter on Jacob's POV. I think I liked my first chapter better, but yeah. This one's feel kind of lazy, but I wanted to finish it. _

_Please review, and give me feedback. Good and bad. I'd like to know how I can improve. Also, suggest any thing you want to see in future chapters, and I'll most likely add it in. Thanks! Enjoy!_


	3. Two Is Better Than One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. I only own the characters not from the Saga.

**A/N:** I re-uploaded because I changed Reagan's name to Daniel.

* * *

_RENESMEE'S POV._

It had been a week since my first day at school. I had made friends – TJ being one of them. I guess you could say he was sort of my best friend here. I had also made friends with a girl named Amy, and of course, I made enemies. There was a group of girls Amy called 'Plastic Bimbos', and that whole crew hated me. Why? I had no idea. I never talked to them. It was strange.

Today, our school had an outing to the nearby Art Museum. I was boarding the bus, when one of the 'Plastic Bimbo' - Alicia, came up to me. She was about my height, but with much more makeup.

"Renesmee, right?" she asked, in a thick British accent. It was weird, hearing my name in that tone.

"No, Nessie," I said.

"Yeah, Nessie," she said, as if she didn't care. She probably didn't, "Why don't you hang out with us today?" She gave me a smile, which on the outside looked sincere, but I knew under it she was probably just faking. Behind her, her cliques were walking up towards her. I gripped the strap of my side bag.

"No thanks," I said, "I have my own friends, thanks." With that, I got on the bus, leaving a jaw-dropped Alicia behind. I then took a seat in front of Amy and TJ. Immediately, they began asking my questions.

"What did she want?"

"Was she being mean to you?"

"Do you want me to hit her?"

I laughed at their reaction. "Nah, it's fine," I said, casually, leaning against the window. Just then, the seat beside me was occupied. I looked up, praying to God that it was Alicia. It wasn't. It was one of those popular guys. What was his name again. Oh yeah, Daniel. I didn't bother paying him any attention. He didn't seem to want to talk to anyone.

I then leaned my hand on the glass and sighed. What a ride this was going to be.

* * *

_JACOB'S POV._

My paws thudded loudly on the ground, the wind against my russet fur. I was running patrol, for one last time before school started. Leah, Seth and Quil were with me.

"_Jake, you don't think you imprinted, again, did you?"_ Quil's thoughts entered mine. I huffed.

"_No,"_ I said, as calmly as I could.

"_But why are you always hanging out with her then?"_ Seth quipped.

"_She's a cool girl,"_ I retorted, causing a snort to escape Leah's muzzle.

"_Sorry, Alpha,"_ she teased, as she jumped over a log. I rolled my eyes.

"_I have not imprinted on anyone but Renesmee,"_ I told the three of them.

"_If you say so,"_ Quil said, thoughtfully.

"_If you're sure,"_ Seth replied.

"_I don't believe you,"_ Leah said. My frown deepened. I was so glad my house was up ahead. Just when it was time, I phased back. I then entered my warm house. My dad, Billy, was sitting on the arm chair, with my niece – Talulah, bouncing her on his lap.

"Where's Darryn?" I asked, looking around for my nephew. Dad merely shrugged. Just then, I heard a small giggle coming from under the coffee table. I bent down and laughed. 3-year-old Darryn was lying on his front, giggling madly. I then picked him up, from his feet and hung him upside down, bouncing him slightly. All the while he was giggling.

"What time's Rachel and Paul coming back?" I asked, placing Darryn onto the couch, where he began fiddling with the remote. I took Talulah from Dad and placed her beside her older brother.

"I have no idea," Dad said, "I think these two might have to stay the night." I nodded.

"Well, I'm beat, so I'm going to go to bed now," I said, before wishing Dad goodnight and then heading into my room. I dropped onto my bed, and buried my head into my pillow. Was it possible to imprint on two people? I didn't think it was. But ever since meeting Dani, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Of course, Renesmee was always there, lingering in the back, but she was still in my head. I couldn't forget her. Could I?

No. From the moment I saw her, I knew I'd love her forever. And I will. Even if she forgets me. But doesn't that mean I could go for other people in the meantime? Maybe Renesmee forgot me already. Maybe she had someone new. I didn't know. Too much thinking. I rested my head on the pillow and slowly fell into sleep, my thoughts still revolving around Dani and Renesmee.

* * *

_My chapters are getting shorter and shorter. D: This is just somewhat of an ice-breaker. I'm trying to ease it into the good/exciting part. . trying. (:_

_Please review, and give me feedback. Good and bad. I'd like to know how I can improve. Also, suggest any thing you want to see in future chapters, and I'll most likely add it in. Thanks! Enjoy!_


	4. We Are Family

**DISCLAIMER:** You know the drill. (:

**A/N:** My gods! I haven't updated in ages. And I just reread my story, and decided that I needed to update. So here you are. If you've read this from the start, and you're still interested in this story, thank you. :D

* * *

_RENESMEE'S POV_

The art museum was mildly interesting to me. We had spent the whole morning here, and now, the class had disbanded and went for lunch. I was sitting on a park bench with TJ and Amy. The two of them were enjoying their sandwiches. I had no appetite to eat. Instead, I simply played with the key rings on my bag.

"I love this museum!" Amy said with a large grin on her face. I smiled and nodded, even though I didn't really find it that amazing. I preferred the ones in La Push. They were more my style – natural, down-to-earth, and not to mention that I usually went to places like that with Jacob.

Thinking of his name, I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Nessie?"

Hearing my name and the voice that it rang in, my eyes widened. No way. No. No. No. No. No.

"Who're they?" TJ whispered. I wanted to tell him that whispering wouldn't work; they'd heard him. They probably did. Smelling their familiar scent, I finally looked up. The sight in front of me almost made me groan in despair, but I held it in.

My Aunt Alice and Rosalie, my Uncle Emmett and Jasper and my parents were walking my way. Of course, to TJ and Amy, they probably looked like a bunch of models who had just stepped out of a photo shoot. Aunt Alice wore a soft baby pink knee-length dress with black tights underneath and white ballet flats. Aunt Rosalie wore a pair of skinny faded jeans, with a white singlet and brown leather jacket. Her hair hung down in ringlets by her side. Uncle Jasper wore a black trench-coat over a white turtle neck, and Uncle Emmett wore a baseball jersey with a pair of ripped jeans. He probably looked the least model-like among my relatives. My mum, she went for the more casual look – just a simple brown jacket with shoes and sensible boots. And my dad? Well, I didn't really care.

"They're my relatives," I murmured to TJ and Amy, who looked at me surprisingly.

Aunt Alice was the first to reach our table. She had a dazzling smile on her lips. "Hello, there!" Her voice was bright and chirpy; typical Alice, "I'm Alice, Nessie's cousin." I fought back laughter that was threatening to escape. Were they all going to be my cousins?

"And this is Rosalie and Emmett; her Aunt and Uncle, Jasper, my boyfriend, and Bella and Edward – her other cousins," Alice continued, introducing them. I wondered why Rosalie and Emmett were the only ones who were introduced as my real relatives.

"What are you doing here?" The question came as a surprise to me. It was filled with annoyance, most of which was directed to my father, who stood idly next to my mum.

"We were in the neighbourhood," Alice said, "And we saw you with your friends!" She beamed brightly at TJ and Amy.

"Oh – why, how rude," Amy said, smiling back, "I'm Amy, and this is TJ."

"Pleasure to meet you," Bella replied, shaking Amy's hand and then TJ's. I could see that they were naturals at this; my family, I mean. They were used to pretending. Pretending being human, pretending being young. They were, after all, 17 forever.

"Well, I think it'll be best if we get going, now." It was Jasper who spoke; his voice calm and deep.

"Mm, I think you're right," Alice said, "It was nice to meet you two. I hope to see you again, soon! And Nessie - " she turned to face me, "I'll see you at home. Good bye!"

With that, they began walking towards the nearby park, my Mum giving me a proud smile as she walked by. When they were gone completely, I sighed.

"Your aunt and cousin are hot," TJ commented, putting his rubbish into the bin, "In a non creepy way, of course." He let out a small chuckle, and I couldn't help but do the same.

"Guys, come on, an hour's up," Amy said, checking her watch, "Back to the museum we go!"

* * *

_JACOB'S POV_

I woke up to the sound of Talulah and Darryn's laughter. I had a good 10 hours sleep, surprisingly, and I was fresh and awake. After getting a shower and changing, I walked out to the living room, and almost bumped into someone who had just walked out from the kitchen.

"Sorr – Oh, hi, Jake!" I was surprised to see Dani standing in front of me. She was holding some papers with some crayoned drawings on them, "I didn't know you had woken up!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, dumbfounded. I had no idea she knew where I lived. I never remembered trading addresses or emails or numbers with this girl.

"Well, I'm Paul's second cousin, and they needed me to come pick Talulah and Darryn up from here, and bring them home," Dani said, shrugging, "But then, when I arrived, Paul called and said that they couldn't get back to their house until later, so I'm just helping your dad out."

I nodded as she spoke, not knowing what to say, really.

"Oh, well, then, cool," I said, grinning, "We could hang out later, if you'd like." I gave her a small shrug, and she nodded, before walking into the living room. I entered the kitchen and prepared my breakfast – cereal, milk, toast, bacon and eggs.

As I was eating, I watched Dani play with Darryn and Talulah, and I couldn't help but smile. She seemed so natural with kids. Scoffing down the food, I washed up and headed into the living room. Immediately, Darryn ran to me, and I picked him up in my arms.

"Where's Grandpa Billy?" I asked him, fixing the mess that was his bed-hair.

"He went out to see Grandpa Charlie," Darryn replied, "Told Dani to take care of us."

"That would explain why he didn't call me up," I muttered, putting Darryn on the floor. I watch him bound to his sister and Dani, and then followed after him. I sat down next to Dani on the couch. "So, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just colouring in," she replied, smiling. Staring at her smile, I couldn't help but return it. Her smile was so bright. It was different to Renesmee's, but it was just as nice. I silently cursed myself; for having comparing Dani to Renesmee.

"Why don't we go to the beach?" I asked, "It'll give them a chance to get fresh air?"

"That's a great idea, Jake!" Dani exclaimed, "Talulah, Darryn, do you guys want to go to the beach?" Both my niece and nephew nodded simultaneously.

We arrived at the beach, and Darryn and Talulah immediately ran to the shore. Neither me or Dani had to tell them to stay close; Darryn and Talulah were practically born on the beach; they knew how far to go.

I wondered if Dani knew about the La Push secret. I wanted to ask, but decided not to. If she didn't, and I had asked, I would've had to explain to her.

"La Push is so beautiful."

Dani's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to her, and nodded. "It is."

"I wish I didn't have to go back to New York," she said, sadly. I raised an eyebrow, but quickly lowered it so she didn't see.

"Why don't you stay here, then?" I asked, "Stay with Paul – be those two's babysitter." She laughed slightly, before shrugging. We then stopped and watched the waves. The silence was comfortable. My view of the sea was interrupted when Dani stood in front of me.

She looked up at me, her eyes meeting me, not breaking away. I instantly froze – unable to move. Before I knew what was happening, she had tiptoed and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her lips to mine.

* * *

_Wooh. I haven't updated in ages, and I feel as if this chapter sucked. It probably did. But whatever!_

_Review, favourite, etc! Thank you _


End file.
